


Never Have I Ever

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and Nathan slept together!” </p>
<p>“Keep your voice down!” Duke shushed Audrey but it didn’t matter as the other officers were so loud and preoccupied with their drinking game that they hadn’t even noticed the three at the end of the table.</p>
<p>“No, I, we didn’t, what?” Nathan was at least paying attention now, his eyes looked wide and wild, panicked.</p>
<p>Drinking games with the Haven Police Department reveal something shocking and exciting to Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of my august fic challenge. The prompt from my other best bro T 'Haven + audreys impression on duke&Nathan’s realtionship/past'. I did my best.

“Never have I ever slept with someone at this table,” Stan and the other police officers of Haven Police Department laughed uproariously as Tater and Officer Pearson took a shot. Audrey rolled her eyes but she couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face, this was her family now, she was a local cop now and everyone had accepted her with open arms. The drinks night had been partly Duke’s idea and partly Stan’s, it was a nice bonding experience.

Duke took a shot and his eyes slid over to Nathan who pretended as if he hadn’t seen Duke looking at him and sipped at his beer casually. The others were too busy laughing and sloshing drinks around to notice but Audrey noticed. 

“Oh my god,” Audrey gasped softly and stared with wide eyes at Nathan and Duke who both suddenly seemed to be much more interested in avoiding eye contact with Audrey than anything else. Duke picked at the label on an empty beer bottle, heaved a sigh, and then finally met Audrey’s eyes.

“What?” he mumbled petulantly as everything just seemed to click into place for Audrey, it finally all made sense.

“You and Nathan!” She leant forward in her seat ignoring Duke’s shushing motions and Nathan’s confused frown, “You and Nathan slept together!” 

“Keep your voice down!” Duke shushed Audrey but it didn’t matter as the other officers were so loud and preoccupied with their drinking game that they hadn’t even noticed the three at the end of the table.

“No, I, we didn’t, what?” Nathan was at least paying attention now, his eyes looked wide and wild, panicked.

Duke rolled his eyes and braced for the inevitable freak out from Audrey or anger from Nathan but neither happened. Maybe it was the alcohol; maybe they were all just in extremely good moods but when Duke looked at Nathan the light blush that coloured Nathan’s cheeks surprised him. Audrey was smiling softly at the both of them as if she had discovered something wonderful.

“When?” Audrey seemed much more excited about this than Duke ever thought she would be should she ever find out.

“Uh…” Nathan’s blush intensified as he struggled for words. Duke secretly thought it was adorable. Damn Nathan.

“It was a fling… thing,” Duke rubbed at the back of his neck and looked to Nathan hoping he might help out, they’d never really talked about it before or after it happened and to be honest, he had no idea what Nathan’s feelings on the subject were. This looked to be heading in an incredibly awkward direction, that was, until Audrey uttered her next sentence.

“Let’s go, you’re both coming home with me,” she stood up abruptly and made her way around the table to grab both the boys and pull them up, waving goodbye at the rest of the officers who barely even noticed them leaving.

“You, uh, realise your home is just upstairs right?” Duke asked as Audrey pulled them along outside The Gull and Duke steered them towards the stairs. Nathan seemed stunned and followed along mutely only stumbling twice up the stairs.

Nothing was making any sense but Duke liked where things were headed, Nathan still seemed mighty confused and Duke and Audrey exchanged an amused glance before they all stumbled into Audrey’s apartment. The night was still young, and things were looking up for Duke Crocker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this sucks, I will fix it later.


End file.
